clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Like many other games, Clicker Heroes has a few easter eggs (or references) to come across while playing. Here is an incomplete list of the ones that have been found currently: Hero Names * Bobby, Bounty Hunter is a reference to the bounty hunter, Boba Fett from the Star Wars ''series. * '''Betty Clicker' is a reference to Betty Crocker. * Referi Jerator sounds like "refrigerator", fitting his Ice Wizard theme. * Broyle Lindeoven sounds like "broil in the oven", fitting his Fire Wizard theme. * Gilded Ivan, The Drunken Brawler's glove is a Bleeb from Cloudstone, another game by Playsaurus. Centurion * Centurion Boss Omeet is a reference to the League of Legends champion Teemo, a tiny yordle that is hated throughout the lands because of his ultimate skill. Omeet's name backwards spells Teemo. * Centurion Boss Woodchip, the Rodent is a reference to Splinter, the teacher of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The achievement description says he used to be a Kung Fu master, but really let himself go and had too much pizza. * Centurion Boss Doppler, the Robot, is a reference to Doppler radar. * Centurion Boss Rashon, the Duke is reference to Roshan from DotA. The achievement description represents the team killing Roshan in order to get the prized Aegis of the Immortal, which grants the holder an extra life. * Centurion Boss Lagomorph of Caerbannog is a reference to the "Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog" from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Lagomorph being the taxonomic order that rabbits belong to. Ancients * Fragsworth, Ancient of Wrath, got his name from one of the game's developers' pseudonym. * Siyalatas, Ancient of Abandon's name sounds like "See ya lata" when spoken. * Dora, Ancient of Discovery sounds like Dora The Explorer, a popular kid's TV show. * Argaiv, Ancient of Enhancement is "viagra" reversed * Vaagur, Ancient of Impatience is named after Reddit user Vaagur, who often made posts asking about the release date of Version 0.12 * Pluto, Ancient of Wealth is a play on a Roman god, Pluto, who is often confused with the Greek god Plutus, god of wealth. * Chronos Ancient of Time, the Greco-Roman personification of time. * Khrysos, Ancient of Inheritance, Greek spirit of gold * Morgulis, Ancient of Death, is a reference to George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. The Faceless Ones, an order of assassins, say "Valar Morgulis," translated to "All men must die." * Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows, probobly a reference to Hino Kumawaka, who was most known for avenging his father by killing a lay monk while the monk was sleeping. * Libertas, Ancient of Freedom, Latin word for liberty and also the Roman goddess of liberty/freedom. * Mammon, Ancient of Greed, reference to the Biblical personification of material wealth and greed. * Solomon, Ancient of Wisdom, reference to the Biblical King Solomon the wise. * Bhaal, Ancient of Murder, a reference to the god of murder from the Forgotten Realms setting of Dungeons & Dragons. * Mimzee, Ancient of Riches has a reference to the Dota 2 caster and streamer Sheever in her description text "Earn real Money!". Miscellaneous * Secret "Kappa" Boss: When reaching a boss level, there is a chance that instead of spawning the normal boss for that level, it will spawn this "Kappa" boss instead. It is a Turtloid Warlock enemy with the twitch.tv emote "Kappa" on its face. * Shift/Ctrl/Z click on an enemy results in sayings such as NOPE, U LOSE, LOL, CRITICAL MISS and ZERO DAMAGE. This is because pressing one of these buttons while levelling a hero will level it 10/25/100 times. Some players assumed that maybe if they shift clicked an enemy, it would simulate 10/25/100 clicks. * In Version 0.16, there will be candy and pumpkin cat randomly appearing in the screen. Clicking on the candy will give you some money. Clicking on the pumpkin cat 50 times will activate random skill with out any cooldown. some time it will not trigger any skills and just say "trick!" The Halloween Edition On October 24, one week before Halloween, Patch 0.16 was released. It contains various cute, Halloween-themed Easter eggs. * Small round candies randomly appear on the playing field. Clicking on them makes the current monster spout some extra gold. * A pumpkin will sometimes walk across the playing field. Clicking repeatedly on it will eventually kill it, but if you click too often, you'll break Idle mode, lose Siyalatas' and Libertas' bonuses for a minute, and get a sarcastic "Trick!" on screen. * Some of the heroes appear with pumpkin heads. Cid has an orange bucket on her head. * Cobwebs cover the area where your current Gold is displayed.